There is a known double-structured catheter in which, in a state where an inner catheter is inserted in an outer catheter, a joint section provided on the proximal end side of the outer catheter and a joint section provided on the proximal end side of the inner catheter are simultaneously attached to and detached from drive units that are provided side by side on a flat base (refer to, for example, PTL 1 below).